To Be a Champion
by Neo Fox Legend
Summary: Ash Ketchum has trained Pokémon all of his life hoping to achieve greatness and become a Pokémon Master. Well he's finally getting a chance to prove it. The Pokémon World Championship is coming and now he has to prove he's one of the best. But he'll need help to do this. Ash/Harem
1. Chapter 1

Hey Fox here with a new story for you. A story about my favorite creature-capturing -then-forcing-them to battle game. I'm talking about Pokémon!

Now I grew up watching the anime. So did millions of other kids. Instead of maturing Ash through the years they've kept him ten. Now I'm not a math major, but traveling through 5 and half regions a couple chains of islands and a battle frontier is cause for aging up our hero. Instead he's ten still.

...Let him fucking hit puberty already!

So to be clear here are our ages for every one.

Ash-16 1/2 Misty 17 Brock 19 May 15 1/2 Dawn 14 Iris 14 Cilian 19 Max 11 Serena 16 Clemont 16 Bonnie 9

Those are their ages. If you don't like well then don't read.

There will also be changes to the story and I'll be making large assumptions about what will be happening in the anime.

With that out of the way let's get on with the story.

* * *

The Kalos League was the main Pokémon tournament of the Kalos Region. It was what some considered to be one of the hardest regional tournaments due to one simple fact: Mega Evolution.

Mega Evolution was one of the greatest mysteries of the World and still confused researchers. It was a phenomenon that was mostly found in the Kalos Region and in some cases in the Hoene Region as well

At the moment the Kalos League was in the middle of the Final Match. A Battle between Brenden Birch of Littleroot Town and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town.

* * *

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

"Mighteyna use Shadow Ball"

Two cries of 'Pikachuuu!' and Raaah' followed as a large lightening bolt and a ball made of dark energy clashed, creating a small explosion.

On one side was a young black haired teenager. With his signature hat on everyone regconized Ash Ketchum. On the field was his trusty friend and Pokémon, Pikachu. On the other end was Brenden Birch. Brenden was slightly taller then Ash with brown hair kept under a white cap. His Pokémon was his Mighteyna. alarge wolf-like Pokémon that was from the Hoene Region.

The Two Pokémon were extremely tired having been fighting for a good ten minutes. Pikachu's tiny body looked as if it wanted to fall over and Mighteyna looked as if collapse at any second. But both Pokémon didn't want to let their trainers down and continued fighting.

"Pikachu get in close with Quick Attack!" Ash commanded and Pikachu took off at a sprint, charging straight at the dark type.

"Mighteyna counter with Headbutt!" The Dark type lowered his head and met the electric rodent head, stopping him in his tracks." Now use Crunch!" Mighteyna's jaws lached onto Pikachu and the small rodent cried out in pain.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt now!" Ash cried desperately, worried for his friend and partner.

Pikachu heard the command and lit up like lightbulb, sending bolts of electricity directly into his foe. Mighteyna had to let go or face more electricity. The two Pokémon started to pant heavily. Brenden and Ash locked eyes fiercely.

"Pikachu."

"Mighteyna."

"Volt Tackle/Last Resort!" Pikachu was covered in a golden electric aura as he clashed head on with Mighteyna who was covered in a greyish white aura. Neither one wanting to give in and fail their trainer it what could be one of the most important battles of their lives. The clash of energies ended abruptly with a explosion that covered the field with smoke.

"Pikachu/Mighteyna!" Both trainers cried as they tried to see through the smoke.

* * *

"Wow, these two are giving it their all!" Bonnie said as she held her Dedenne in her lap. Serena, Clemont, Alain and Mairan all nodded as they sat next to her. This was the final match of the Kalos League. It was expected that both trainers and their Pokémon would give it their all.

Alain himself was convinced that Ash had to be one of the best trainers he had ever seen. He had started the battle Breloom vs Greninja and still won the battle even with a type disadvantage. Next came Brenden's Peliper which used Supersonic and confused Greninja, so Ash returned his frog Pokémon. To battle Peliper, he sent out a Pokémon that had confused everyone. He had sent out Noctowl of all Pokémon. Alain himself would have sent out Pikachu, but now thinking about, Brenden probably had a way to counter Electric types. That battle had ended with a double knockout. The next Pokémon they sent out had been Castform vs Gible with Gible being defeated by a combination of Hail and Weather Ball. Brenden's tough little weather Pokémon was finally brought down by Hawklucha and his Flying Press. Hawklucha was quickly defeated by Brenden and his Milotic who's Aqua Tail crushed the flying type. Pikachu was sent out next and electrocuted the beautiful water type with a Electro Ball-Iron Tail combo. The next Pokémon Brenden sent out had been his Mighteyna. Ash wanting to save Pikachu for later recalled him and brought out Greninja, but his faithful water type was brought down by a Thunder Fang. Ash then brought out Pikachu. The battle between the dark wolf and electric mouse was quickly becoming one the most intense matches he had ever seen. Not a Groundon vs Kyogre death defying match but still intense none the less.

"I can't see a thing!" Serena cried as she tried to peer into the battle. She was worried for Pikachu. The little guy had battled Milotic then Mighteyna. He had to be exhausted.

"Well the smoke is finally clearing." Clemont said as the battlefield became visible again. Everyone on the edge of their seats wanting to know which Pokémon had been knocked out.

"Oh know!" Serena, Bonnie and Mairan cried as the field became fully visible.

* * *

"Both Pikachu and Mighteyna are unable to battle. This round is a draw!" The referee decreed as Ash ran to the field to get his best friend. The electric mouse laid out on his stomach, to exhausted to move.

"You did great buddy. Now it's time for our secret weapon to finish this." Ash told his starter. The mouse nodded weakly and let loose a tired 'chaa.' and quietly laid dwon next to his trainer. Ash looked over at Brenden. He already recalled his Pokémon and Ash already had a feeling what his last Pokémon was.

He had met Brenden before the tournament started. He was a friendly trainer and had quickly became one of Ash's rivals. He was also one of the toughest opponents he had ever faced.

"Alright Ash." Brenden yelled almost excitedly, "You ready."

Ash was also feeling excited and answered with "You bet Brenden, let's go!"

"Alright then lets go Swampert!" Out came Brenden's faithful starter Pokémon, the large Water/Ground type roared ready for battle.

"In that case, Charizard I choose you." Out of the Pokeball came out want was arguably Ash's strongest Pokémon. At almost 7 feet tall, he was a very intimadating sight to people. Charizard gave out want had to be one of the loudest roars Ash had ever heard. It echoed throughout the stadium and he could see Brenden step back a little.

Some might wonder why he chose Charizard instead of say Sceptile or Torterra. Well the answer was simple. Ash had seen Brenden's Swampert in action before and knew for a fact that the mudfish Pokémon knew Ice attacks. Their was another thing that scared Ash. This Swampert could Mega-Evolve. The already strong Pokémon had defeated three of a opponents Pokémon in a 3 on 3 Pokémon. He went from a challenge to terrifying very quickly. Luckily Ash had a answer for this.

"Charizard vs Swampert! Let the final round begin!" The ref cried. Ash smirked ready for battle

* * *

"I didn't know Ash had a Charizard." Alain said surprised. The Fire dragon looked just as strong as his, if not even stronger. It was a mighty creature that looked as if it could challenge the Legends themselves.

"Ash mentioned it once, but I've never seen him used in battle."Clemont answered in awe. Ash had called Prof. Oak to get many of his Pokémon to help in the tournament. He had seen the powerful Fire-type Infernape and quick Grass-type Sceptile and the sleepy but powerful Snorlax. But none of them quite measured up with Charizard.

"This battle is turning into a battle of monsters!"Mairan cried as she was on the edge of her seat. This battle was showing her that she had a lot to learn as a trainer.

"Ash." Serena whispered softly as she watched her crush battle his rival.

* * *

'Swampert use Water Gun!" Brenden commanded his Pokémon.

"Counter with your Flamethrower!" Ash returned. The two starters let loose a jet of water and a blast of fire respectively. The two attacks collided and ended in a stalemate.

"Charizard take to the skies!" Ash needed to get some distance from the Water/Ground Type.

"Use Stone Edge Swampert!" Several glowing orbs floated around Swampert. The orbs turned into rocks and flew at Charizard.

"Dodge Charizard and use Dragon Pulse!" Charizard narrowly avoided the deadly Rock-type attack and launched at large green ball of dragon energy at Swampert. The attack smacked into Swampert's chest and the large Pokémon cried out in pain. Smoke surrounded the Pokémon and Ash wasted no time.

"Now go in with a Steel Wing!" Charizard's wings glowed a bright metallic color and he flew in to strike Swampert.

"Use Water Gun Swampert!" A blast of water shot out of the smoke and Charizard expertly cut through the attack with his wing. His wing slammed into Swampert. "Grab him, Swampert!"

A large hand gripped onto Charizard. To strong for him to break free. "Now use Focus Punch!" Swamperts other hand slammed into Charizard sending him flying across the field. He slowly rose to his feet and snarled at his opponent that returned it wit a glare.

"You alright Charizard?" Ash asked his Pokémon who nodded. It would take more then that to defeat him. 'Charr!

"You know Ash this has been fun, but it's time we finish this! Swampert Mega-Evolve!" The Hoene Starter glowed and started to change shape. He grew larger. Became more powerful. He became even more of a tank.

"I hope your ready Charizard." Ash said softly to his Pokémon as the Mega Swampert gave out a roar.

* * *

"Oh no, Swampert Mega-Evolved." Bonnie cried out. Even though Charizard looked powerful, she didn't know if he could take on a Mega Pokémon. Ash didn't scared at all. In fact he was smirking at the new challenge.

"Something tells me that this battle is just starting." Alain said as he saw Ash fiddle with something on his wrist. It couldn't be.

* * *

"That's impressive Brenden," Ash said to the brown haired boy," but two can play at this game. Charizard it's time!" All of a sudden their was a glowing around his wrist as he activated his Mega-Stone. Charizard himself started to grow and change shape. A bright light engulfed his Pokémon. As he died down their was a very different Pokémon. A third horn had grown on Charizard's head. His wings looked more deadly and he grown from his 7 feet to a 7'5. Ash dimly heard Clemont scream out " He can Mega-Evolve!" and he smirked.

The real battle was just starting.

* * *

So what do you guys think? I hope everyone was kinda in character. As some can tell some things are kinda different here.. For one in the Unova League, Ash didn't lose to Cameron. Cameron in my opinion is one of Ash's dumbest rivals. Losing to Virgil seemed much more of a better way of ending the Unova arc.

There was a lot of assumptions in this story. Like Alain and Mairan joining up with Ash and co. after dealing with Lysandre and Team Flair. Also Charizard is just the first of Ash's Pokémon to Mega-Evolve. Just the only one he has at the moment.

Next Time: Ash and Charizard have Mega-Evolved to battle Brenden and his Swampert. But can they defeat their opponent to become the Kalos Champion?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys back again with a new chapter. I'll get to explaining things at the end of this. I'm glad people liked this story.

Enough talk.

* * *

The Sunlight burned brightly now and Ash could feel the warmth on his face and smirked. Charizard's Drought was taking effect.

Charizard had always been a fierce looking Pokémon but now he was no longer a regular Charizard.

He was a Mega Charizard. The Y version to specific. A true monster who radiated heat and was ready for battle.

"Charizard use Flamethrower!" A much larger, more powerful version of his Flamethrower attack shot out of Charizard's mouth.

"Swampert use Water Gun!" A stronger version of Swampert's attack clashed against Flamethrower, but it was easily overpowered by the flames and the attack struck Swampert causing him to cry out in pain.

"Now use Steel Wing!" Charizard was on a role now and he needed to keep up the momentum. Charizard flew in quickly and hit Swampert with his glowing metallic wing. Swampert seemed to be to big and bulky to keep up with the Fire/Flying type.

"Swampert use Stone Edge and bring him down!" Floating rocks swirled around Swampert and flew out at Charizard. The attack struck Ash's faithful fire dragon and collapsed on the field. " Now use Ice Beam!" a blue beam of ice shot out of Swampert's mouth.

"Charizard use Flamethrower!" The flames met the Ice Beam and the attacks canceled each other out.

* * *

"How come Charizard's Flamethrower was so much weaker?" Bonnie asked aloud curiously.

"He must have not recovered from that Stone Edge." Clemont muttered and looked as Charizard took off into the sky, Swampert watching him carefully.

Swampert was built like a tank and had a high defense, wile Charizard was fast and had powerful attacks. Ash had to keep his distants and wear down his foe.

"Mega Charizard Y has the capabilities to use stronger moves. That's the difference between him and my Charizard, who becomes part Dragon type." Alain informed as he watched the battle closely.

Serena watched worriedly as Ash ordered Charizard to use Dragon Pulse. She had never Ash battle like this. He always battled with compassion, but now he was battle with his fury.

It honestly was scaring her.

* * *

Off in the V.I.P booth two Champions chatted amongst themselves.

"Ash sure has changed since the last time I saw him." the blonde beauty known as Cynthia said to her fellow Champion Dianthe. The Sinnoh Champ was wearing her usual black clothing that fit her fit form well, while the Kalos Champ was wearing her usual white dress that was reminiscent of her favorite Pokémon, Gardevoir. The brunette actually had a worried look on her face.

"He doesn't have perfect control of his Mega-Evolution." Diantha replied to the Sinnoh champ.

"Then how is controlling it so well?" Cynthia asked curiously as Swampert blocked the Dragon Pulse with a Water Gun, creating a explosion.

* * *

'I have to finish this battle.' Ash thought to himself, 'But how?' Charizard had taken to much damage and he didn't know how much more he could take. Pain was also going through Ash. A side effect of using his way of Mega-Evolution.

"Swampert use Hydo-Cannon!" Brenden must have wanted to finish this battle with a bang. Big mistake. Two huge blast of water surged from Swampert's mouth. Thhe strongest Water type attack.

"Charizard! Spin dodge then Seismic Toss!" Charizard folded his wings and narrowly dodged the water version of Hyper Beam. He then grabbed onto Swampert and what some would see as impossible lifted Swampert and flew into the air. But Ash wasn't finished yet.

"Now mix your Flare Blitz into it!" Charizard and Swampert where then consumed in flames. While Charizard wasn't effected by this, Swampert screamed in pain. And Brenden could do nothing but watch. Swampert was frozen due to the need to recharge. Ash used this combination move as a last resort. A mixture of two very powerful techniques that could hurt Charizard more then his opponent. He had decided to use this only when Charizard was Mega-Evolved.

Ash's eyes briefly flashed blue and he almost roared in joy, but he kept himself calm. If he lost control then so would Charizard.

Flames engulfed the battlefield as Charizard crashed into the ground and neither trainer could see a thing. Everyone held their breathe. The smoke began to clear to show both Pokémon on the ground. Two eyes shot open and the Pokémon roared in victory as the ref declared Swampert unable to battle.

And Ash was celebrating with his Charizard on the field.

* * *

"He did it! Serena and Bonnie said as they hugged each other happily. Mairan was jumping around in excitement and was hugging her Chespin.

"That was amazing!" Clemont exclaimed as he pumped his fist. Alain was nodding in agreement. He supposed that was what made him different then Ash. He himself considered himself a Pokémon researcher who was still willing to get his hands dirty. Ash on the other hand was at true prodigy when it came to battle strategies and tactics. He had just proved how much he come in the last 6 years.

There was still something strange about his Mega-Evolution though.

Everyone failed to notice Serena getting out of her seat.

* * *

"What a fantastic way to finish!" Cynthia all but shouted and Diantha smiled at her fellow champion. But something still was bothering her.

"Computer, bring up a video of the very end of the battle. A close up of Ash." A large virtual screen started to float in the air. It showed what a close up of Ash and both trainers blushed at the fierce, intense look Ash had on his face. Cynthia then noticed the color of Ash's eyes.

They were a deep blue.

* * *

Ash was making his way across the field to shake hands with Brenden, Pikachu sitting on his shoulder and Charizard following behind him. The large Pokémon already returning to his normal form. Before he could reach his rival, a honey-blonde beauty slammed into him, pressing her lips to his in a kiss he would not soon forget. He dimly heard chuckling from his two Pokémon and his opponent.

Serena finally realizing what she was doing abruptly broke this kiss, her face a bright red. " I'm sorry Ash." she stuttered, but on the inside she regretted nothing.

"Don't be." Ash muttered to himself, his face as red as Serena's. In truth he actually enjoyed it.

Unknown to both that kiss was broadcast around the world.

* * *

"Who does that little girl think she is?!" Both Cynthia and Diantha shouted at the same time. Both gave each other a look, blushed then looked away embarrassed at the turn of events.

* * *

(Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh)

"I didn't know Ash had a girlfriend." Joanna Berlitz said to her daughter, Dawn who had just returned home from her journey in the Johto region. Dawn herself seemed to be frozen in shock. She dimly heard the announcer declare Ash the winner, then some girl rushing into his arms.

"I didn't know either." Dawn whispered dejectively. She was trying to hide how jealous she felt about the who thing.

"Pip piplup?" Her faithful starter was looking at her curiously and Dawn sent a small smile its way. He tilted his head and gave her a worried look. Dawn gave it a small smile.

"I'm fine Piplup." Now she just needed to convince herself of this.

* * *

(Cerulean City)

"Way to go Ash!" Misty Waterflower cried as she and her Pokémon started to celebrate, while her sisters watched on. He looked so different from the boy who took her bike and destroyed it. I t was funny how he won this league with the Pokémon that ruined his first one.

"Like who's that girl?" Daisy asked as Misty finally noticed her. Some blonde haired girl was running out onto the field. She was kissing Ash!

Misty froze in shock. Never had it once crossed her mind that Ash would have a girlfriend. He was always so naïve and almost innocent to woman.

She realized that she was wrong.

* * *

(Pallet Town)

"Oh my baby is so grown up!" Delia Ketchum cried as she watched her only child win his first league. Prof. Oak and Tracey watching as many of Ash's Pokémon gathered into the Ketchum residence to watch their trainer celebrate his victory.

There were many roars in happiness for Ash.

"Hey who's that girl?" Tracey asked as Delia looked back to see a somewhat familiar girl racing out to kiss her son.

Wait.. Kiss her son!

"How could Ash not tell me he had a girlfriend!?" Delia's normal happy look had changed into a almost demonic look. Oak and Tracey looked at her nervously and the Pokémon started to backup in fear.

"Oh, well! He'll have to introduce me to her when he gets back." She said as her mood did a total 180. Prof. Oak just sweat dropped at the woman's antics. "Oh, I have to plan a party for him. It will be so much fun!" And with that the Ketchum matriarch left the room to go start on her son's celebration.

"This whole family is nuts." Samuel Oak muttered. He briefly wondered if Ash's father had seen his son's victory. He sighed dramatically. He was getting to old for this shit.

* * *

(Petalburg City)

"That battle was awesome." Max cried out in joy. The way Ash controlled his Mega Charizard was amazing. Every attack was filled with power and every movement was quick.

"That boy sure has changed since the last time I saw him." Norman said aloud. He knew that trainers got emotional during battles, but Ash was almost coming across as angry. He had never seen so much raw emotion in a trainer. He himself didn't know anything about Mega-Evolution, but if that was what happened to the trainer during it then he wanted nothing to do with it.

"Are you alright dear?" Caroline Maple asked worriedly, bringing Norman out of his thoughts.

"I'm fine dear just lost in my head." Norman replied as his daughter walked into the room.

"Mom, dad I'm home!" May shouted happily. In her arms was her Skitty and sitting comfortably on her shoulder was her Beautifly.

"May used missed it! Ash and Charizard were battling against Brenden and his Sawmpert then they both Mega-Evolved it was one of the greatest matched I ever seen!" Max chattered excitingly. May pouted as she had missed the battle.

"Well did he win?" May asked her brother gave her a impish smile.

"I'm not telling. You were rude and missed it!"

"Come on Max! Tell Me!"

Norman and Caroline sighed. While their children were arguing they missed Ash embracing some girl.

* * *

(Pewter City)

"Alright he did it!" Brock and his siblings cheered as Ash was celebrating with his Charizard and Pikachu. Brock was happy for his little brother. He had battled for years hoping to win a league conference and his efforts had paid off.

It was then Brock noticed the pretty blonde haired girl run out onto the field. Brock may have been a bit older then her but he could still appreciate her beauty. She was now kissing Ash.

Jealousy surged through Brock who immediately curled up into a ball.

"How does he do it?" Brock muttered to himself as his Croagunk patted him on the back. His siblings just looked at their oldest brother and his Pokémon with their strange behavior.

* * *

(Opelucid City)

"Alright Axew, Ash won!" Iris cried as she began to swing her dragon Pokémon around.

"Ax axnew!" the small Dragon-Type cried out. Drayden just watched the scene in amusement at his apprentice's actions. After she traveled in Johto briefly and saw the legendary Dragon Rayquaza, the girl returned to Opelucid City and asked the aging gym leader to teacher her everything he knew.

And he happily accepted.

*Peck*Peck* He turned to look at the window. Sitting their was a messanger Pidgey. He opened the window and gently petted the small bird who chirped in joy. Drayden reached out and grabbed the letter that he received. It was a normal looking letter , but it was sealed with the official Pokémon League seal.

"Master what is that?" Iris asked curiously as Drayden opened up the letter. "What does it mean?"

"It means that things are about to get very exciting in the next couple of months." Drayden said mysteriously.

* * *

After the battle, both Ash and Brenden ran to the Pokémon Center to heal their Pokémon and to take a breather. Serena following still blushing from her previous actions.

"Ash you battled amazingly." Clemont complimented as he and Bonnie entered the center. Bonnie nodded her head in agreement.

"That had to be the best battle I've ever seen!" The small girl said and Ash scratched his head sheepishly. "The way you and your Pokémon battle was amazing!"

"Thanks guys that means a lot." Ash said then looked around curiously.

"If your wondering where Alain and Mairan are, they had to call Prof. Sycamore to tell him about Mega Swampert and your Mega Charizard." Clemont answered and Ash nodded his head in understanding. It wasn't everyday that yo saw two Mega Pokémon duke it out to see who was strongest.

"While where on the topic, HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL US YOU HAD A MEGA CHARIZARD?" Clemont shouted almost comically Ash just chuckled nervously.

"Yeah man, you surprised the hell out of me with that." Brenden said with a dry look.

"Hey watch the language around the sister."

"Hehe sorry man."

"Clemont stop embarrassing me!"

"Will everyone stop so Ash can tell us!" Serena shouted and everyone shrunk back.

Ash chuckled and said " Well it all starts about two weeks ago."

 _(Flashback)_

 _Ash can be seen training with his Charizard, Pikachu, Buizel, Glalie, Heracross and Sceptile. The tournament was just getting under way and he planned on using Buzel, Glalie and Sceptile tomorrow for his 3-3 preliminary match against Tierno._

 _"Alright Charizard, use your Dragon Pulse! Sceptile counter with Energy Ball!" Both Pokémon fired their respective attacks and causing a small explosion. "Alright, that's enough for today."_ _Charizard had a large cut on his side from a Leaf Blade, while Sceotile had small burns on him. He would need them at full health for the tournament._

 _"Return you guys." Ash said as he recalled all but Pikachu and then made his way to the Pokémon Center to heal his Pokémon._

 _"I think where all ready for this Pikachu." Ash said to his starter as he left there secret training spot. "Pi Pikachu!" the small Electric type said in agreement._

 _It only took them 5 minutes to reach the Pokémon Center. "Hey Nurse Joy, can you look after my Pokémon for me?"_

 _"Sure thing, it should only take me about thirty minutes to look after them." The nurse replied and Ash turned to go make a call. He needed to work some things out._

 _Prof. Oak's face appeared on the screen and he immediately noticed the nervous look on Ash's face._

 _" Ah Ash, what a nice surprise. What can I do for you?" Oak asked_

 _"hey Professor, I need some advice."_

 _"Oh, about what?"_

 _"How do you think I should deal with these Mega Pokémon?_

 _Oak looked to be in deep thought about the answer. " I don't know my boy. Mega Pokémon are such a mystery, even to man such as myself."_

 _"Professor I'm pretty much flying here blind and I need more then that!" If he battled against one of those Mega Pokémon something could happen to on of his Pokémon. He would do anything to avoid that. Oak sighed and looked closely at Ash._

 _"Alright give me a second." Oak left the room for a couple minutes. When he came back he had two things with him. One looked like a arm brace for a Pokémon, the other a bracelet for a human._

 _"Ash I've never told anyone this, but when I was your age I was able to Mega-Evolve my Pokémon."_

 _Ash was surprised to say the least. Mega-Evolution wasn't a new thing sure, but it was very rare. The stone used for it were very hard to come by and the Pokémon and the trainer and to be very close._

 _"Professor what does that have to do with me?"_

 _"Because Ash, my Pokémon was a Charizard. Much like your own in fact."_

 _(End Flashback)_

"After that I immediately began working with Charizard. Trying everything to get him to Mega-Evolve. After four days we succeeded." Ash said with a smile." But things came out kinda bad."

"How so?" Clemont asked curiously

"He went on a small rampage that took Pikachu, Infernape and Snorlax to stop him. After that we looked for alternate ways to control Mega-Evolution."

"How did you get down?" Bonnie asked and Ash was going to answer, but someone interrupted him.

'By using aura, I'm guessing?" Standing was the blonde champion of Sinnoh, Cynthia, and Ash was just remembered how beautiful and dangerous she looked. Standing beside her was the equally beautiful Dianthia, who had a worried look on her face. Cynthia on the other hand.

"Don't look so surprised Ash. I have a Lucario after all. And what you did today was foolish and reckless." Ash for once had a serious look on his face. It confused Serena.

"Um excuse. What exactly did Ash do?" Serena asked the blonde woman that apparently knew Ash. The woman was almost glaring at Ash now.

"Your friend here did a aura bond with his Pokémon, am I right Ash." Ash let loose a dry laugh.

"Can't get anything past you can I Cynthia?" Clemont, Bonnie, Brenden and Serena all looked confused at this aura bond.

"Ok one who's this lady? How does she know you? And what's an aura bond?!" Bonnie cried out confused. Her brother decided to anwer her.

"Bonnie, this is the champion of the Sinnoh Region, Cynthia. As for aura, it's the supposed life energy of all things. How Ash knows about it and knows Cynthia, well that's his story to tell." Clemont informed his little sister. Ash glared at his friend for throwing him under the bus. Now he had to deal with explaining.

"I met Cynthia while I was traveling through the Sinnoh region. She helped me and my rival Paul with our training. As for aura that goes back to when I was traveling through Kanto the second time. I encountered an ancient Lucario that was trained by a Aura Gurdian, Sir Aaron. Aura is the key behind my Mega-Evolution." He explained

"How does it help your Mega-Evolving." Serena asked worriedly. Ash had gotten himself into something.

"I created a aura bond with Charizard. A connected with him on spiritual level so to say and it helps me control him in battle."

"Why don't you tell the rest Ash." Cythian cut in and Ash looked down guiltily.

"If Charizard were to take to much damage, it could affect me. Physically, mentally and spiritually." Ash reveled to a now shocked audience.

"And it was for nothing!" Cynthia declared furiously as she stormed out of the room.

"What?" Ash said confused as he watch the champion leave.

"Ash, all Elite Four Challenges for every Region have been postponed for the next year." Diantha explained to the shocked trainers.

"What!" Ash and Brenden shouted at the same time, confused at these turn of events. "Why?"

"Because the Pokémon World Championships are coming." She reveled then went the way Cynthia left. Leaving the two trainers more confused.

* * *

There you have it. Drama is starting for our favorite trainer. Mentions of aura, relationships, parents and a new challenge. What can all of this mean? Some of you may have figured out some of the girls for the harem. I figured I was pretty obvious with some of them. Now will Ash notice all the girls crushing on him, well not at first but eventually. I may add more girls to the harem.

As for the Aura Bond, that's not my creation. Many different writers have used this in their stories. This is just my version of this. Don't expect Ash to be throwing around any Aura Spheres any time soon.

Also the four move limit doesn't exist in my story. If I had a Pikachu it would definitely still know Volt Tackle because that was a badass attack. It was his Kamehameha or his Rasengan.

O.C Corner

Name: Brenden Birch

Occupation: Pokémon Trainer

Rank: A ( F being the worst Rank SS being the best for trainers.)

Known Pokémon: Swampert*, Mighteyna, Milotic, Castform, Breloom, Peliper. ( * indicating something special for this Pokémon.)

Bio: Brenden Birch is the son of famed Hoenn Professor Birch. Having started his Pokémon journey when he was ten, he focused on battling. He took Top 8 in his first League Tournament. From there he has traveled the world, trying to get out of father's shadow. Recently he had competed in the Kalos League and has been sent a invitation for the Pokémon World Championship. He has become a friend and rival to Ash Ketchum, the one who defeated him in the Kalos League.

Next Time: Ash and his friends travel back to Kanto where surprises are in store for out heroes. And Ash and Serena have a long talk.

Until next time

Fox out


End file.
